Verloren auf Hawaii
by Francesca Cassandra
Summary: Die Zwillinge Lisa und Laura machen Urlaub auf Hawaii und verlaufen sich bei einem Spaziergang auf der Insel. Doch Rettung naht in Gestalt von Dominic Monaghan.


Eine zweite kleine Kurzgeschichte, die ich schon vor einigen Jahren geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. :-)

* * *

Es war unser erster Urlaub ohne unsere Eltern. Meine Schwester Lisa und ich hatten lange gespart und waren an den Wochenenden und in den Ferien arbeiten gegangen, um uns unseren Traumurlaub auf Hawaii leisten zu können. Und hier waren wir nun! Und es war fast schöner, als wir es uns ausgemalt hatten. Wir hatten viel Spaß und genossen vor allem das schöne Wetter.

Am vierten Tag unseres Aufenthaltes kam Lisa auf die Idee, die Insel ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen. Anfangs machte es uns auch noch Freude, uns die Natur Hawaiis anzusehen. Doch nach drei Stunden bemerkten wir, dass wir keine Ahnung hatten, wo wir waren. Wir kämpften uns durch ein paar Sträucher und landeten schließlich am Strand. Wir atmeten auf. Denn nun war der Rückweg zu unserem Hotel nur noch ein Spaziergang.

"Wir brauchen nur am Strand lang zu laufen und wir sind wieder in der Zivilisation.", sagte ich.

"Hoffentlich hast du recht.", erwiderte Lisa.

Wir einigten uns darauf, dass wir uns nach links wenden sollten. Doch entgegen unserer Hoffnung führte uns der Weg nicht in Richtung Badestrand, sondern vor uns lag immer nur der Strand, Gebüsch - und das endlose Meer. Plötzlich stieß mich Lisa an und zeigte nach vorne.

"Ich glaube, da ist jemand."

Ich folgte ihrem Finger. Tatsächlich! Ein paar Meter vor uns lag ein Pärchen auf dem Sand und knutschte.

"Ich denke, wir sollten die beiden nicht stören.", antwortete ich zögernd.

Mir war es ehrlich gesagt peinlich, die beiden zu stören.

"Spinnst du Laura?! Klar werden wir die beiden jetzt stören. Wenn das nicht zufällig Robinson und Freitag sind, wissen die garantiert, wie wir wieder zurück in unser Hotel kommen. Oder zumindest auf eine Strasse oder ähnliches."

Es war, als hätte Lisa meine Gedanken gelesen. Denn mich hatte wirklich das Gefühl erfasst, eine Schiffbrüchige zu sein. Ich stellte es mir furchtbar vor, auf einer einsamen Insel zu landen, ohne zu wissen, ob ich je wieder nach Hause komme.

Wir näherten uns dem Pärchen. Als wir ungefähr drei Meter von ihnen entfernt waren, räusperte sich Lisa. Die beiden schreckten hoch. Ich hatte mich eigentlich gleich für die Störung entschuldigen und sie fragen wollen, ob sie uns helfen könnten. Aber ich starrte das Pärchen nur an - genau wie Lisa. Denn jetzt erst erkannten wir den Mann. Es war doch tatsächlich Dominic Monaghan, der Merry aus unserem Lieblingsfilm "Herr der Ringe"!

Die dunkelhaarige Frau neben Dominic sah uns leicht sauer an und fragte auf englisch:

"Können wir euch helfen?"

Ich riss mich zusammen und antworte:

"Sorry, dass wir euch stören. Aber wir haben uns verlaufen und dachten, dass ihr uns vielleicht weiterhelfen könnt."

Dom grinste und sagte:

"Wir helfen euch gerne. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass ihr verloren seid."

Seine Begleiterin lächelte schwach, stand auf und wischte sich den Sand von ihren Kleidern. Lisa hatte sich inzwischen auch gefangen und stellte sich und mich vor. Dominic zeigte auf die junge Frau mit den langen dunklen Haaren und sagte:

"Das ist Evangeline. Und ich bin Dom."

Ich nickte nur. Doch Lisa ergriff seine Hand, lächelte und sagte:

"Freut mich echt, dich mal zu treffen."

"Tut uns wirklich leid, dass wir euch gestört haben.", sagte ich schüchtern, als wir uns durch das Gestrüpp kämpften und den Strand hinter uns ließen.

Doms Freundin Evangeline schien jetzt bessere Laune zu haben, denn sie winkte ab und sagte:

"Macht auch nichts draus. Aber könnt ihr uns einen Gefallen tun?"

Wir nickten und ich sagte:

"Klar können wir das. Ihr habt uns schließlich gerettet."

"Und wer könnte einem Star einen Wunsch abschlagen?", fügte Lisa hinzu.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Das war eine Sache, die Lisa und ich definitiv NICHT gemeinsam hatten: Sie war total offen, nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und scherte sich nicht darum, was andere von ihr dachten.

"Könntet ihr unsere Begegnung bitte für euch behalten?", fragte Evangeline dann und sah uns prüfend an.

"Klar können wir das. Ihr seid auf Urlaub hier und wollt nicht, dass euch die Paparazzi auflauern, oder?"

"Nein, wir arbeiten hier auf Hawaii. Aber das mit den Paparazzi stimmt. Wir wollen nicht, dass unsere Beziehung gleich in allen Klatschblättern steht."

"Versprochen, wir erzählen keinem was davon."

Inzwischen waren wir auf einer befestigten Strasse angekommen. Dominic zeigte nach links und sagte:

"Wenn ihr da lang lauft, müsstet ihr in einer halben Stunde bei eurem Hotel sein."

Wir bedankten uns noch mal, verabschiedeten uns von ihnen und machten uns dann auf den Weg. Wir waren gerade erst ein paar hundert Meter gelaufen, als Lisa plötzlich rief:

"Laura, das war ja so was von geil! Und wir dürfen es keinem erzählen."

"Wer würde uns denn so was auch glauben? Ohne Fotos, ohne Autogramm. Aber es war wirklich total krass."

Nach einer Viertelstunde waren wir endlich in einer uns bekannten Gegend. Aber erst, als wir unser Hotel sahen, atmeten wir auf. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein:

"Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Du weißt doch sicher noch, was wir über diese neue Serie gelesen haben, in der Dom mitspielt."

Auch Lisa fiel es jetzt wieder ein.

"Ja, klar. Die Serie heißt doch "Lost" und es geht irgendwie um eine Gruppe, die mit einem Flugzeug auf einer Insel abstürzt."

Ich nickte. Und jetzt fiel mir auch ein, warum Evangeline so gelächelt hatte, als Dom gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht wöllten, dass wir verloren seien. Es war ein kleines Wortspiel gewesen, denn "verloren" hieß ja auf englisch "lost".

Wie wir es versprochen hatten, erzählten wir keinem was davon, dass wir die beiden getroffen hatten. Es fiel uns zwar schwer, aber wir hatten es ja schließlich versprochen. Außerdem hätte uns wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand geglaubt. Aber als Monate nach diesem Ereignis die Zeitungen voll waren mit Storys über Dominics und Evangelines Beziehung, lächelten Lisa und ich wissend in uns hinein. Denn wir hatten schon viel eher davon gewusst.


End file.
